Beliefs
by A Curious Stranger
Summary: Humans are defined by beliefs. It is what allows the meek to grow strong and the cowards to become brave. But just what is it that gods believe in?


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

This takes place two days after the death of Misora Naomi.

--

Yagami Light was finishing up his winter homework before he suddenly called out to the air "Hey Ryuk. Do Shinigami believe in anything?"

Ryuk looked up from his place at Light's bed as he finished gobbling down a particularly juicy apple. "What? Do Shinigami believe in anything? That's kinda sudden isn't it Light? Or is this something you're going to use to justify that policewoman's death?"

"No no. Nothing like that. This is just Yagami Light wondering about something. Not Kira looking for hints he can use."

"You're gunna have to be more specific in that question," Ryuk said as his ethereal eyes glinted in the dark room.

"If you insist," Light said with that damnable trust winning smile of his. "What I meant was that humans believe in many things. Christians believe in God, Jesus, and the Bible. The Jews believe in God and the Torah. The Muslims believe in Allah and the Koran. The Buddhists here believe in the Kami and karma. So I'm curious. What do gods believe in Ryuk? Do they believe in a greater power like so many humans, or do they believe in lesser beings like us?"

"Just so you know, I'm not exactly a perfect example of Shinigami beliefs. If I was, I would never have dropped the Death Note here on Earth."

"…Just answer the question would you Ryuk."

"Ooh. Now you're ordering around gods. Getting arrogant are we? Keheheh," Ryuk laughed.

But Ryuk did slow his pace of apple consumption as he actually put some thought into the question. What did he believe in actually? Death, his eyes, his wings, his notebook, the Shinigami realm, apples, and the King were all examples of the mundane things he believed in, but in the end he could only come up with one answer.

"I suppose," Ryuk began as he finished swallowing his apple, "that one thing I believe in is myself."

"Would you care to be more specific?"

For a moment, Ryuk debated getting out his spare notebook and writing down Light's name to shut the boy up. These demands of his were getting annoying. But he quickly abandoned that line of reasoning. After all, without Light around, he'd have to waste time looking for more amusement.

Besides, even if Ryuk actually explained his answer, there was no way in hell Light could possibly understand it even with his abnormal intellect. What would a human know about soaring the skies with the wind blowing through his not-there body? What would a human know about the crimson-tinted world of a Shinigami and the constantly lowering numbers above humans. What would he know of the desolate and rotting realm of the Shinigami as complacent fools lounged around gambling for trinkets that were as useless as the sand surrounding them. What would he know of loneliness? The word "friend" might as well as not exist to the Shinigami. For "friends" are nothing more than creatures to be used in an attempt to pass time. Shinigami do not need companionship like the squealing mortals below them. Such useless ideals like friendship and loyalty are things better suited to the people below them. A god of death needs nothing but death itself to fuel life. And entertainment of course.

This arrogant boy in front of him was amusing yes, presuming himself a God just because he had some people quivering in fear before him, but in the end, the boy was just that. A boy. A soft and meaty sack of flesh who would go about life before crumbling into the dust while he, a god would go onto live by taking life from the useless servants beneath him. For that was what the strong did didn't they? The strong survived at the expense of the weak. That was the law of nature right? And anyway, despite his belief, Light wasn't strong. He just thought he was because he had one powerful tool. And the boy obviously didn't believe that when it was time, Ryuk would actually write his name. He thought that he was irreplaceable just because he could provide some amusement while unable to understand that getting rid of him would be just like changing the channel on a television. Yes, Ryuk would be deprived of some fun, but he could find more easily.

Light believed that Ryuk would always be there to bail him out. Ryuk mentally scoffed at this. What foolish beliefs humans could have. No one should ever believe in anything besides themselves. It'd save a whole lot of heartache and might just keep one alive. Ryuk believed in himself because he knew exactly what he could and would do. He knew he could fly so he did. He knew he could kill, so he did. He knew he could eat and so he did. He didn't know if any other Shinigami would ever help him do anything, so he never believed in them. He didn't think Light would ever offer him anything besides apples and a front-row seat to the chaos he made, so Ryuk never believed in him.

But Light was looking at him expectantly now so Ryuk finally decided to answer him.

"Not really."


End file.
